Blood Stained Fox
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Training since the day after he almost got assassinated, becoming a ninja for a village he really doesn't like what will come out of this? Naruto fic!


**I do not own Naruto**

**Starts**

The young blonde boy with a red fox mask stood in front of hundreds of dead human bodies. In the middle of the bodies stood the man that caused many people of this country great pain, the one named Gatou.

"Wa-a-it…" yelled the frightened man, "I'll give you anything! Just please, don't hurt me!"

After a blink of an eye, the man was dead with the blonde holding the sword that stabbed through the man's heart.

"You make disgust me" said the blonde before he disappeared with a swirl of flames.

* * *

The blonde appeared right in front of an old man with the word 'fire' on his hat.

"Mission success" said the blonde.

"Naruto" said Sandaime , "the genin exams are coming, I hope that you will pass this time and officially become a ninja of Konoha like we agreed."

Naruto was the name of the young blonde ninja. Since the age of 4, he has pushed himself above his limits and has had the best progress in history. He hasn't become a genin because that would only slow his training time. His skills right now would be barely above ANBU captain, but with the help of Kyuubi's chakra, he could most likely take on a sannin.

"Ok, but I request to be put on a team with the strongest jounin instructor, that way I can at least someone to spar with." Said Naruto.

Sandaime smiled and then said "Then that means your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi, he is the most powerful jounin in the village now."

Naruto now seemed interested "So the famous Sharingan Kakashi will be my sensei, this will be… beneficial" said Naruto as he again disappeared with swirls of flames.

* * *

Naruto sat at a rooftop, reviewing at what has happened to him these past few years.

Age 4, had an attempted murder that changed him forever. At that time he used the Kyuubi's power to destroy the assassin before he got stabbed through the heart. After that, he vowed that he will never be so weak and trained night and day.

From that day on, the only thing he ever cared about was reaching to new levels of power. Age 6 he became above genin level, age 8 became mid chuunin level, age 10 became Jounin level and now age 12, becoming Hokage level.

During one of the years, he retrieved the Forbidden Scrolls from Mizuki, who was trying to steal it. Naruto replicated the scroll before handing it back to the Hokage and has learned much from it.

Recently, he heard a group of S class missing nins are after him and he's been training even more. The only person he knew in that organization was Itachi, he got that information from a ninja he found dead by using a mind jutsu that gave him information that the dead body had.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the blonde. He ate breakfast and headed towards the academy. He doesn't hate anybody from the academy, but he just found most of them to be very childish. An academy student should spend more time at getting better so that they can become a ninja, but most of these people weren't training that much and most of the females would always stalk the uchiha survivor.

He waited until his name was called to take the test and proceeded to the room.

"Create some bunshins and then show us 1 jutsu that you know that we didn't teach you in the academy" said Iruka. The man didn't really hate the boy, although he feels some similarities between them, but the blonde always seems so angry when he tries to be friends with him.

Naruto formed some seals and create some Kage Bunshins. The teacher stared wide eyed at the jutsu that this kid used. No genins could've known the shadow clone technique.

Naruto then went through some hand seals and showed them the Katon: Karyu Endan.

Again, the instructor was stunned at the performance that he was displaying. "Ok… I gu-uess you pass…" said the instructor beside Iruka, who was scared of the power of the kid.

After the test, the students were given the rest of the day off and to come back tomorrow to find out who their teams were and the teacher went to talk to the hokage about the immense power of the blonde boy.

_Pathetic test_ thought Naruto as he went to the training grounds

* * *

The nest day all the graduated students met in the room to get their teams announced. Iruka gave a little speech and then started of saying the teams.

"Team 7 will consist of…Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura… and Uchiha Sasuke. Instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

Haruno Sakura was dead last of the class and Naruto had poor grades since he didn't want to attract attention that much. So he pretty much predicted that he would be on a team like this.

* * *

2 hours have passed when the 3 students of team 7 waited for their jounin instructor.

Sensing the presence of a jounin level person, Naruto looked towards the door and saw their sensei arrive.

"okay… things have been different this year, the hokage has instructed me to pass you when you're suppose to be given another test by me to see if you pass or not" said the jounin. "So you guys pass automatically" with that Sakura jumped with joy, saying that the hokage passed the team because Sasuke was so strong.

"So now we're just going to go to the training grounds to spar" said the sensei as he lead the team.

"Before we spar, lets get to know each other more. I'll start, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like reading books, I dislike… well I don't really dislike that many things, My hobbies are reading and my dream is to…" He stopped there and pointed to Sasuke to begin.

"Name is Sasuke, don't like anything and dislikes many things. My ambition… is to kill… him" said Sasuke as he was thinking of his brother.

_Hmm… he's still too weak to be anywhere near his ambition _thought the blonde.

"Name is Sakura, Likes…. Dislike INO-PIG, Hobbies… Dream…" said Sakura while glancing at Sasuke a lot.

"Naruto. Training. Weak people. Training. Becoming stronger." Said the blonde simply.

"Well Naruto, lets start sparring, who would you like to spar right now?" asked the masked sensei.

"You" replied the blonde genin.

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly, you wanted to spar with me?" asked the jounin.

"Yeah" answered the blonde as he got into an advanced fighting stance.

The jounin looked closely and eyes wide opened. This taijutsu was new to him, but it left no opened spots for him, but it left the blonde many chances to counter attack. He started to get serious and revealed his sharingan, knowing that this would be an interesting fight.

Naruto smirked as he did a couple of hand seals and said "Magen: Chakra Confusion".

The jounin then started to get nervous. This kid just set up and illusion that can not be penetrated with his sharingan and it screwed up with the way he looked into the chakra pathways. Now he can't copy any ninjutsus from the kid because he needed to know the way the chakra flowed in order to copy the jutsu.

The jounin quickly started to form hand seals for the Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique). He was just about to pull the blonde into the ground but then heard the blonde yell out "Chakra Flames". He tried to grab on to the blonde's leg and once his hands were near his feet, it was burned badly.

The jounin went to surface and saw that the blonde had flames around his body, protecting him from any attacks.

"This Kakashi, is my ultimate defense" told Naruto while standing there with hands crossed.

Kakashi quickly went through many seals and called out "Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)" and a water dragons came out of the river. He hoped that the water jutsu would put out the flame.

The jutsu hit against Naruto's chakra wall but the defense still hasn't been penetrated. "It's not ordinary flames, it's flames made with 'special' chakra" explained Naruto.

Kakashi then went wide eyed. This vessel was using his demon's special abilities and could control it. Kakashi then had enough "Ok Naruto, I can see what you do, and before I pass out, I would like to see the other 2 member's fight"

Sasuke and Sakura were in awe of what the blonde did. The poor-grade-academy-student beaten a jounin level ninja.

Sakura was thinking that there's no way that Naruto would ever be stronger than Sasuke.

sSasuke was very angered that someone that was a nobody in his class was stronger than a jounin. Sasuke wanted to fight the blonde and prove that he'll be even stronger than the blonde. "Naruto, fight me now" ordered Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged "Sure, it's your funeral"

"Now now, don't kill your teammates" said Kakashi "and Sasuke be careful, don't always go thinking that just because someone looks or looked weak that they are going to be like that forever."

Sasuke snorted and went to the battle field in a battle stance.

Naruto then looked at him and already figured out a way to defeat him, but wanted to see his abilities first.

"Begin" said Kakashi, not even taking out his book as he wanted to see how far the uchiha has progressed.

Sasuke quickly began to attack Naruto with taijutsu. Naruto blocked them with ease and started to hit back.

Sasuke was hurting even though he blocked the hits. Sasuke, knowing that he was losing, jumped back and started to form seals for a jutsu. "**Katon: Gokakyu No jutsu"**

Naruto formed quick hand seals and called out "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)" **and a wall of earth came up potecting him.

Sasuke looked around for Naruto and found him to be behind. He turned around alrady forming another pari of seals. **"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu" **Multiple fire balls were shot at Naruto.

Naruto then dodged them easily and went to finish the battle with **Konoha Senpu. **Sasuke was then unconcious and Sakura quickly went to the him to see if he was ok. "Naruto, you baka, you didn't have to go so far!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto shrugged and seeing that the sun was setting, he left, leaving Kakashi to bring Sasuke home and Sakura to follow him.

"**Nice show that you've displayed here" **said the Kyuubi. Naruto agreed and went off to get some more training.

TBC…..

Well there's the first chapter… read some of my other fics that I started and choose which one I should write more…yay 2 more days of school, then exam week, and then summer! But damn, have a math presentation tomorrow :(


End file.
